As a Kid
by Kifujin Kitade
Summary: No matter what, Noiz is a kid.


As i promised (when did i actually do that, i dont remember anymore) this is the second and last smut week of the year. First day of smut: DMMD.

Enjoy!

* * *

As a Kid

A date, he said. Geez. Couldn't have he said it in another way, like friends tagging along or something, _anything_ else? Because in the end, it didn't look like a date at all – unless you're the kind of person who likens playing video games and eating pizza as a date.

That afternoon, he just burst in the shop like any other day, already fully geared up (suit and combed hair and naughty attitude), and, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, forced him to get out. When Aoba asked him indignantly if the guy had hit his head on a wall, Noiz replied, "You don't want to be with me?"

On the spot, Aoba couldn't find the words to rebuff him. The taller man was there, right in front of him, with his very own version of puppy eyes (which was something rather impressive with his usual cold appearance). Somehow, Aoba couldn't find the strength to turn him down.

That Noiz truly was a kid. Aoba couldn't help but feel rather pompous knowing that, in spite of all (and by all he meant the height difference, the fact that he would always have to look up at him, and the disdain that the blond would always show him as if the smaller man was the most stupid person in the world), in spite of all, he would always be the older one – thus the more mature one, the one on which people will always be counting on.

Yes, he was more mature, more confident, and more…

"Aan… Noiz!"

Also the most sensitive one.

Noiz literally jumped on him when they arrived in front of Aoba's house, pinning his body against the door and covering his mouth with his while nipping and lapping at his lips. His tongue was invading Aoba's moist cavern, making him unable to breathe correctly, and he had to take hold of Noiz's shoulders not to lose balance. Hopefully, it was already dark outside, so no one would be the witness of the young man being molested by a man even younger than him.

"Wait… wait!" He tried to push the taller man back. "Why are you… Tsk… doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Noiz stared at him, his eyes more serious than ever. "People do this kind of stuff when they're dating."

"But it's not as if we were actually a couple!"

"How is it? I asked you for a date and you agreed. So basically you accepted the possibility of having me touching you this way by the end of our date."

"I accepted nothing! Ah!…" He screamed and arched his back when Noiz's knee went to rub his lower-half. The sensation was rather gross because of his pants getting in the way, anyway it had been enough to stir light waves of electricity through his body. The feeling was increased tenfold when the blond left Aoba's mouth to kiss and lick his throat. His hands were dancing playfully beneath the smaller man's garments, whether pinching at his nipples or caressing his thighs.

"Hey… it's getting hard." Noiz stated. "And you're loud. You don't mind if someone sees you like this?"

"An… Ha! Of cou-… Mmh… Of course I _do_ mind!"

"So?" Noiz paused and smirked. Aoba glared back at him. Or at least he tried. Aoba was simply incapable of a glare, his face was just too soft and kind and flushed for that. So the glare only turned out to be a pout.

"All right… But give me time to open the door!"

…

 _It_ was wonderful. _It_ was even more awesome than anything he had known before. The sweet scent of Aoba altogether with his tender voice, his salty taste, his soft touch… No, it wasn't just soft. The softness of smaller man's body was… beyond words. His long and shiny hair, how it could spread beautifully on the mattress and caress his cheek. His nipples, all hard and erected like two little buds the blond couldn't stop biting. His hot and creamy skin that would glow in the moonlight, so smooth and perfect…

 _It_ was almost driving Noiz mad. He wanted to touch more of Aoba, he wanted to feel more and more and more. Plunging his tongue in the smaller man's mouth again, hearing more of his whimpering, and his hotness… Aoba's hotness…

His fingers dug deep in the long haired man's hole. Aoba arched his shivering body and spread his legs wider in response. His face was flushed red, his breath laborious and his skin sweaty. At his face, Noiz could guess the man was as edgy as him, but something he didn't except to see was Aoba reaching for the pillow behind his head, lifting his lower body up so that most of his weight was resting on the tip of his toes, and then starting to impale himself on the taller man's fingers.

"Mnn! Haa… Aan…!" More and more luscious sounds escaped from his swollen lips. By now his shaft was fully hard and few buds of pre-cum were already leaking from the slit and dropping at the base of his arousal, but he couldn't come. His movements were fast and desperate, his teary eyes pleading Noiz to fuck him with something bigger and harder than his fingers.

Noiz's throat was dry, his mind totally blank. The pressure on his fingers was a tell-tale promise his own erection simply couldn't ignore. His heart was pounding so fast in his chest he wasn't sure he would be able to stop it from bursting in him.

He bent down to whisper in the smaller man's ear. "Aoba. Can I?"

' _Why do you ask_?' Aoba wanted to shout back, but when he took a glimpse of the younger man's face, he refrained from doing so. For once, Noiz's confidence was nowhere to be found. He was shaking and hesitant, as though he wasn't sure anymore what he should be doing.

Just like a kid.

No, Aoba really couldn't resist that side of him. It was the first time he saw it and he already loved it. With his arms, he wrapped Noiz's back and left a delicate kiss on the latter's lips.

"It's okay. Hurry…"

Slowly, the taller man pulled his fingers out and, kneeling on top of the mattress, positioned himself at the smaller one's entrance. Aoba gasped a little when he felt Noiz's appendage filling him totally, pushing so deep in him he could actually feel it pulse inside of him. Or was that him? The young man couldn't tell anymore where Noiz's body was ending and where his was beginning. All he was sure about was _that_ presence in him, and the blond gripping hard at his waist, so hard his fingernails were breaking his skin.

Without adding a word, Noiz started moving in and out of him, the movement of his hips fast and strong and his breath uneven. That mask of indifference on the youth's features was long gone. Now, there was nothing but ache and unsatisfied desire. Both bodies were sweating hellishly, both grinding lustfully against each other in a savage yet regular dance. Beneath him the older man was screaming with pleasure. His eyes were shut close and his head thrown back against the mattress.

"Noiz… Noiz… Aa-aan! It's good… Feels so good!" Aoba was practically crying in the younger's ear. His feet had left their previous position on the mattress and were now locking behind the blond's back, forcing him to thrust deeper in the sweet hole of the long haired man.

It was too much for Noiz. Aoba's voice was just too much for him. And that explosion of sensations, all of a sudden…

He was going mad, he was losing it.

He swiftly pulled out. The smaller man sighed nervously as he noticed the heat in him gone.

"Why are you…? Ngh… Hurry up and put it in…" Aoba whined and rubbed his leg against Noiz's ass.

For God's sake, was that guy even aware of how hot he actually was? Noiz cursed in his breath and then, taking hold of Aoba's legs, he hauled them up until the long haired man's body was practically bent in half on the bed, his knees almost reaching his shoulders.

He thrust back in the smaller man, this time hitting accurately at the matter's bundle of nerves.

"Ah! Mm-aah!" Came the sweetest cry the blond had ever heard in his short life. He kept of pounding harder and deeper in Aoba, every time his dick abusing the older man's prostate and eliciting another shameful cry. With his pre-cum completely coating his hard flesh, his motion was more fluid and less painful for both of them. But it wasn't as if Aoba actually cared about pain anymore. "Nnh…! There! Ah-Aan… Right there! It's so great, Noiz! More… more!"

And more the younger man would always give to him. With that precise angle of their hips, it didn't take long until Aoba reached his limits and came all over his abs and chest, his face a mix of bliss and abandon. As he climaxed he grew tighter, so tight it had been enough to bring the blond with him.

For few seconds they stayed still in each others' arms. Both needed time to catch their breath and settle their minds. After some time, Noiz took Aoba's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." He said very quickly, then buried his face in the long and silky hair. Aoba chuckled and ruffled the blond tufts that used to be messier than it.

He really _was_ a kid after all.

…

The morning after.

Aoba woke up in his bed and tried to get up, but couldn't move an inch. As he looked around him, he noticed muscular arms circling his waist and preventing him from moving.

"Noiz! Aaah! Damn it, wake up! I can't move at all!" He complained, furious. But it had been useless. Noiz, who was sleeping behind him, still was sound asleep, and the vice of his arms didn't seem it would loosen before their owner woke up.

Aoba heaved a sigh of frustration as he already saw himself arriving late at work. He was about to kick Noiz awake when he felt the grip around him tighten, literally cutting his breath.

"Heeey! Stupid brat! Gah! You're going to kill me!" He choked, but said brat still remained asleep.

No matter what, Noiz _was_ a kid.

THE END


End file.
